ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vixenmage
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Vixenmage. Since you have edited the page on VixenMage and have created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To stay in Headquarters, you should read this and this if you have not already, before you continue on and encounter the Marquis-- he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not introduced yourself to your 'fellows', you should read this as well as this if you have any questions as to their behaviors before you do join them. Any incidents you cause there will not have any assistance from Captain Black and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now if you will excuse me, I have troublesome Agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 05:20, January 13, 2010 With all due respect, sir, I had not realized that my lack of immediate productivity around HQ would lead to a direct demand that I re-apply for quarters. This is, you realize, absolutely ridiculous, and I've a mind to portal out and leave you short-staffed! ...Er, that is, -more- short-staffed. ...It's a threat! I mean it! Well... no, technically without a porta-- that's beside the point! Yes, well, I think my point's been made. I'll... I'll just be going now. Back to, uh, that 'fic. One of these years I'll finish it. ...Probably. Vixenmage 05:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I was not aware that 'immediate' included a period over three years or that you even maintained any quarters in the last two years. I do not tolerate mouthiness from any member of the PPC, let alone a near-recluse. After you finish your assignment, come to my office. --Sunflower Official 05:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) If I may butt in, sir, might I suggest adding links to Sedri's three new articles to your welcome spiel? I think it would be very helpful. ... I'll be going now. Back to my bleak, internet-less existence. Alas. ~Neshomeh 01:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Request for cameo appearance Good day ma'am, I'd like to include a reference to one of your Cafeteria agents, Jof, in my spinoff. The context in which he is mentionned is as follows: “The Cafeteria isn’t all bad, y’know. There’s an Enderman from Minecraft working in there,” added an agent somewhere to Gaspard’s right. “You know how stuff that Endermen touch become perfect cubes, right? I asked for a chocolate bar, got a cubic metre of the stuff for only two dollars. Over one tonne of chocolate, just for me.” Is this acceptable? SeaTurtle22 06:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good! But only if you stop calling me ma'am. :P Go right ahead, SeaTurtle. I look forward to your spinoff. Vixenmage 06:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC)VM Aye! Sorry 'bout the "ma'am", by the way. SeaTurtle22 06:31, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Heh. No worries, dude. I used to work with a Tennesseean-- she sir'd and ma'am'd everyone, so I got quite used to enforcing informality. Vixenmage 07:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC)